evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama
''Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama ''is a 2005 American animated adventure spy comedy film based on the Fox animated television series ''Kim Possible''. The film was directed and produced by Steve Loter, and stars the regular television cast of Christy Carlson Romano, Will Friedle, Nancy Cartwright, Tahj Mowry, John DiMaggio, Nicole Sullivan, Raven-Symoné, Kirsten Storms, Gary Cole, Jean Smart, Shaun Fleming, and Rider Strong, with guest performances by Raviv Ullman and Diedrich Bader. In the film, Dr. Drakken begins his first truly serious attempt to conquer the world while trying to find Kim's weakness. When a mysterious new teen named Eric comes between Kim and Ron's relationship, they are forced to at long last examine their true feelings for each other and the nature of their relationship. In July 2002, Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley began development of the film, and a writing team consisting of McCorkle, Schooley, Steve Loter, Mike Reiss, Nick Fillippi and Jon Vitti was assembled. They conceived numerous plot ideas, with McCorkle's being the one developed into a film. The script was re-written over a hundred times, and this rewriting continued after the animation had begun in 2003. Consequently, hours of finished material was cut from the final release. The film was originally intended to be the series finale but Fox ultimately ordered more episodes of the series, and the fourth season of Kim Possible premiered on February 10, 2007, with events of the series continuing after the movie itself. The film was released in theaters on April 8, 2005, on home video on August 23, 2005 and made its network premiere on Fox on August 4, 2007. Tie-in promotions were made with several companies, including 7-Eleven, Walmart, and Burger King, which perched selected stores with 9-foot Rufus inflatables. Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama was a critical and commercial success, grossing over $645 million worldwide, making it the fifth highest-grossing film of 2005. In August 2018, it was reported that a sequel is in development. Plot In his latest attempt to take over the world, Dr. Drakken, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's nemesis, has been developing an elaborate new master plan that baffles everyone, even his assistant, Shego. Among the plan's stages are the procurement of a new toy design, development of Synthodrone androids, and a bizarre research project investigating the lifestyles of teenage girls. Meanwhile, Kim realizes that her crime-fighting lifestyle has prevented her from having a steady boyfriend and that Ron and Eddie Lioose may be her only prospect for the upcoming junior prom, a distasteful prospect in the eyes of her fellow cheerleaders (mainly Bonnie Rockwaller), who are all dating athletes, while Ron is seen as a nerd. However, Ron introduces Kim to Eric, a new student, and Kim and Eric are instantly attracted to each other. As their platonic relationship gradually progresses into pure and genuine romance, Ron finds himself increasingly on the sidelines of Kim's life. His jealousy towards Kim's relationship with Eric makes him realize that he has romantic feelings for Kim, but decides not to tell her, out of fear of ruining their friendship. At the same time, Ron finds himself annoyed by the numerous changes the new owners of Bueno Nacho, his favorite fast-food chain, have been making. To complete the final stage in his master plan, Drakken captures Kim's father, who possesses the most advanced "cybertronic technology" in existence. Although Kim and Ron manage to rescue Dr. Possible from his octopus tank, Drakken escapes and continues to confuse everyone with his scheme, and Bueno Nacho introduces their first kiddie meals, which come with a small, toy robot-figure called "Little Diablo". The Little Diablos are a worldwide popular sensation, and children all over the world are grabbing them. Kim realizes Ron's growing unhappiness and tries to have a heart-to-heart talk with him, explaining that things are changing and it's time to move on in life. While Kim and Eric attend prom together, Ron decides to take Rufus, his naked mole rat, to Bueno Nacho. There, he is disappointed to find the bendy straws have been taken away and decides it is time to complain to the new owner of Bueno Nacho. When he is connected, Ron discovers the new owner is none other than Dr. Drakken, who has embedded cybertronic technology into each Little Diablo toy. Bueno Nacho's new manager, an agent of Drakken, activates the army of Little Diablos which attack Ron and Rufus. Eluding the pursuing Diablos, Ron bursts into the prom insisting that the tiny dolls are evil. While most dismiss him as crazy, Kim decides to investigate his claims, and despite the protests of Eric, contacts Wade, who confirms what Ron said. His plans close to being exposed, Drakken unleashes a directed attack on Middleton. Kim's brothers' own Little Diablos transform into giant, armed robots. With help from the Possible family, Kim and Ron succeed in defeating the robot attack. However, Drakken then reveals to a shocked Kim that Shego has kidnapped Eric, and demands her surrender in exchange for Eric's safety. Enraged, Kim dons a new experimental high tech advanced battle suit, despite warnings from Wade, and heads off with Ron to Drakken's current lair, Bueno Nacho's corporate headquarters. Kim and Shego battle while Ron takes care of Drakken's Sumo Ninja. After defeating Shego, Kim is happy when she sees Eric walking towards her, unharmed and hugs him. Eric then reveals that he is actually one of Drakken's synthodrones and shocks Kim in her battlesuit, rendering her unconscious. Ron charges at Eric in anger, but Shego knocks him out. The entire world is soon under attack from armies of the giant Diablo robots. Ron and Kim wake up in a storage room tied up. Kim, who is heartbroken, humiliated, and depressed, is close to conceding defeat, thinking that there isn't a real boy for her in the world but Ron encourages her and ends up revealing his feelings for her, which makes Kim realize that she feels the same way about Ron. With Rufus's help, they escape and head up to the roof to destroy the master signal tower controlling the Diablos. Shego and Eric attempt to stop them, but Kim manages to fight off Shego and Rufus destroys Eric by puncturing his foot and draining his "syntho-ooze." The Diablos deactivate all over the world, Drakken attempts to flee, but Ron cuts him off, saying that he crossed the line when he messed with Bueno Nacho. Drakken begs for mercy and Ron forces him to finally say his name, which he does as "Stoppable." Shego also tries to escape but Kim kicks her into Drakken's machine, subduing her and saving the world from Drakken's evil plans once again. Drakken and his goons are taken into custody and the media broadcasts the news of Kim and Ron's victory. Kim and Ron return to their high school prom holding hands, signifying their newfound status as a couple, and everyone pauses to look at them. Bonnie tries making fun of them, but everyone else cheers as a soft, romantic song ("Could It Be") begins to play. Kim and Ron sheepishly stand there, not sure what to do until Rufus pushes them closer together. Ron holds out his hand for Kim and they head out onto the dance floor and have a slow romantic dance. They pause during the dance and smile at each other before sharing their first real (romantic) kiss, marking the true beginning of their relationship. Cast Main article: List of Kim Possible characters * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible * Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus * John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken * Nicole Sullivan as Shego * Tahj Mowry as Wade * Owen Wilson as Eddie Lioose * Raviv Ullman as Eric * Gary Cole as Dr. James Possible * Jean Smart as Dr. Ann Possible * Shaun Fleming as Jim and Tim * Raven-Symoné as Monique * Kirsten Storms as Bonnie Rockwaller * Colleen Clinkenbeard as Gum ** Maurice LaMarche as Gum's narrations * Rider Strong as Brick Flagg * Geo G. as Grodi Shelby / Phil / Additional voices * Robert Stainton as Theodore F. Hison * Billy Crystal as Mayor James Pucksbottom * Jodi Benson as Jordan Robertson * James Clayton as Koibito Mitt * Diedrich Bader as Lars * Eddie Deezen as Ned * Jason Lee as Nick Smith * Mike Henry as Wallace / Additional voices * Tom Kenny as Frank McDilly / Additional voices * Grey DeLisle as Wendy Shelby * Clyde Kusatsu as Nakasumi * Lauren Tom as Miss Kyoko * Maurice LaMarche as Big Daddy Brotherson * Sarah Jessica Parker as herself * Harland Williams as Security Guard * Neil Ross as Guard #1 / Additional voices * Corey Burton as Janitor / Additional voices * Billy West as Guard #2 / Additional voices * Carlos Alazraqui as Guard #3 / Additional voices Production Development In July 2002, Mark McCorkle was asked if he could make a feature film based on his animated television series Kim Possible. He replied, "Well, we're already working on our next show on FOX which is now in production, but we'll get to that eventually." In January 2004, Fox announced that the film, titled Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama, began production, with the show's cast signed to reprise their roles. At the same time, McCorkle announced he was working on the script, and the film would be released on April 8, 2005. The producers were initially worried that creating a film would have a negative effect on the series, as they did not have enough crew to focus their attention on both projects. As the series progressed, additional writers and animators were hired so that both the show and the film could be produced at the same time. Work continued on the screenplay from March 2004 onwards, taking place in the small bungalow where McCorkle first pitched Kim Possible in 2000. McCorkle described his desire to also make the film dramatically stronger than a TV episode, saying that he wanted to "give you something that you haven't seen before". Animation Animation production for the film began in February 2004. The film was animated abroad at Rough Draft Studios in South Korea and Los Angeles. The hand-drawn animation was made by Rough Draft Studios in both Los Angeles, California and Seoul, South Korea, and was outsourced to Saerom Animation and Hanho Heung-Up Co. Ltd both in South Korea, Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, and TMS Entertainment in Japan. The animators of Rough Draft thanked Mark McCorkle for making a 2D animated version of the film adaption. CGI animation for props and certain sets were developed and animated by PowerAnimator. Casting The voice actors from Kim Possible: Christy Carlson Romano, Will Fredile, Nancy Cartwright, John DiMaggio, Nicole Sullivan, and Tahj Mowry, reprised their roles as their respective characters. The cast did the first of three table readings in February 2004, and began recording every week from May 2004 until the end of production. Music Main article(s): Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Mark McCorkle announced in February 2004 that Adam Berry will be composing the film's score. Music production began in March 2004 and ended in August 2004. Release 20th Century Fox announced on January 15, 2004 that the film would be released worldwide on April 8, 2005. The film was released a day earlier in Australia and on February 22, 2005 in the United Kingdom. Little information about the plot was released in the weeks building up to the film's release. McCorkle did not feel that "people look in the TV section of the newspaper and think, 'I'll watch this week's Kim Possible ''because I like the plot.' You just tune in and see what happens." Fox held a competition among 16 Middletons across the United States to host the American premiere. Each Middleton produced a film, explaining why their town should host the premiere, with the results being decided via a vote on the ''USA Today website. The winner was announced on March 22, 2005 to be Middleton, Colorado. Middleton, Colorado hosted the world premiere of the film on April 2 with a blue carpet instead of the traditional red. The film was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for "irreverent humor throughout and language". The production staff had expected this rating. However, the British Board of Film Classification passed the film as a PG with no cuts made. Marketing 7-Eleven, Burger King, and Walmart perched 33 of its stores in the U.S. and three in Canada with 9-foot Rufus inflatables, at the cost of approximately $10 million. McFarlane Toys released a line of action figures based on the film. Samsung released the Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama phone, and Sony produced a limited edition Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama PlayStation 2. Windows Live Messenger presented their users with the opportunity to download a free animated and static content for use within their conversations. Burger King produced a line of Kim Possible ''toy figures that were given away with kids' meals, and ran a series of ''Kim Possible-themed television adverts to promote this. JetBlue Airways held a series of online sweepstakes to win a trip to the film's Los Angeles, California premiere. They also included a channel dedicated to Kim Possible on their planes' in-flight entertainment system. The teaser trailer for the film was released on June 11, 2004. It was also the same day that Garfield: The Movie was released in theaters and the teaser for Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama was shown before it. The theatrical trailer was released on January 14, 2005, and was attached to Elektra. Home media Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama was released on VHS and DVD on August 23, 2005. Both releases include a music video for Christy Carlson Romano's song "Could It Be" and a bonus episode "Gorilla Fist", which that episode did not aired on TV until November 20, 2005. The DVD's other special features include a "Get Your Shine On" music video by Jesse McCartney, commentary tracks from both the producers and animators, six short deleted scenes, and a selection of material used to promote the film release. The film was the best-selling DVD in its initial week of release, selling over 800,000 copies and making over $19.9 million making it the fifth-top selling DVD of 2003. It was also released on Game Boy Advance Video in October 2005 and on UMD for the Sony PSP. The Family Fun was released on DVD on November 14, 2006 with the same bonus features as the original 2005 DVD. A Blu-Ray edition of the film was released on May 17, 2011. It was also released on Blu-Ray 3D and Blu-ray + DVD combo pack on April 16, 2013. A 10th Anniversary Edition release was on April 7, 2015, to coincide with the 10th Anniversary of the film's release. It was released on 4K Ultra Blu-Ray on January 22, 2019, coinciding with the release of the live-action Kim Possible movie. It was later released on the Kim Possible 3-Movie Collection in 2019. Reception Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 88% based on 220 reviews and an average rating of 7.52/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama contains the hearty laughs, biting satire, and honest portrayal of the greatest super agent that makes the show so popular. And it boasts slicker animation and polished writing that hearkens back to the show's glory days." On Metacritic, it received a score of 80 out of 100, based on 36 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale. Box office The film earned $30,758,269 on its opening day in the U.S. making it the 25th-highest, and fifth-highest non-sequel opening day revenue of all time. It grossed a combined total of $74,036,787 in its opening weekend on 5,500 screens at 3,922 theaters, reaching the top of the box office for that weekend. This made it the tenth-highest revenue of all time, for an opening weekend in April, and highest among non-sequels. This outperformed the expectations of $40 million that Fox had for the release. It set several American box office records, including highest grossing opening weekend for a non-CG animated film and for a film based on a television series, surpassing Mission: Impossible 2. It opened at the top of the international box office taking $96 million from 71 overseas territories, including $27.8 million in the United Kingdom, the second-highest UK opening ever for a 20th Century Fox film. It contributed to over half of the record 5.5 million people attending British cinemas that weekend. In Australia, it grossed $13.2 million, the third-highest opening weekend in the country, and the highest for an animated film. The United Kingdom is the highest-grossing country for the film outside the US with a $78,426,654 gross overall, with Germany in second place with a $36,289,250 gross overall. The film closed on August 25, 2005 with a gross of $183,135,014 in the United States and Canada and a worldwide gross of $645,379,147. It was the fifth -highest-grossing film worldwide of 2005. Accolades Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama won the award for Best Comedy Film at the British Comedy Awards, Best Animation at the inaugural ITV National Movie Awards, and Best Movie at the UK Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards. The film's trailer won a Golden Trailer Award in the category Best Animated/Family Film Trailer at the 6th Annual Golden Trailer Awards. Forbes named the film the third best of the year, based on its box office takings and Metacritic critical response score. The film's website received a Webby Award at the 12th Annual Webby Awards in the category "Best Movie and Film Website". At the 33rd Annie Awards the film was nominated in four categories: Best Animated Feature, Directing in an Animated Feature Production, Writing in an Animated Feature Production, and Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production for Julie Kavner. All four awards were won by Wondercolts. It was nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 78th Academy Awards. It also received nominations for the Satellite Award for Best Animated or Mixed Media Feature, the Chicago Film Critics Association Award for Best Animated Feature, and the Broadcast Film Critics Association Award for Best Animated Feature. The film received a nomination at the 2005 MTV Movie Awards for "Best Movie", with the award ultimately won by Napoleon Dynamite, and lost the Teen Choice Award for "Choice Movie – Comedy", which was also won by Napoleon Dynamite. It was also nominated for Favorite Movie Comedy at the People's Choice Awards, losing to Wedding Crashers. Sequel In 2014, Mark McCorkle stated that he had been approached by Fox and that they had requested a second film. He added that there were no immediate plans, stating, "We've been asked to it, but we haven't. We're doing a lot of other stuff." In November 2014, just prior to the broadcast of the episode "Bruh, You Need More Fun," Steve Loter wrote on Twitter that the episode (which had been produced in 2012 and was originally set to air in 2013) had been held back by he and McCorkle because it was being considered for adaptation into a sequel film as the episode was "cinematic." Loter later expanded that there was the fear of the potential film being considered "not canonical" with the TV series and the potential backlash of overcoming it by using a "memory wipe." In July 2017, McCorkle and Schooley said that the sequel was in the early stages of development and stressed the toll production of the first picture took on the entire staff. On August 10, 2018, it was reported that a sequel to Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama is in development.Category:EvanRocks Wiki